Current digital cameras can connect to a host computer via a dock in order to transfer images to the PC, and in some cases to download pictures and other types of files, such as MP3 audio files, etc. from the PC to the camera. One example is the Kodak EasyShare DX3500 digital camera, which is sold with an optional docking unit. In this case, pictures can be downloaded from the PC to the camera, and the camera can later be used to view the images on the camera's LCD image display in “slideshow” mode.
Current digital picture frame display devices, such as the Kodak Smart Picture Frame sold by Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, N.Y., can connect to the Internet via a phone line. They allow images to be viewed, uploaded for printing, and downloaded for viewing via a display slideshow mode. They also allow web pages with the weather, stock reports, etc. to be viewed. However, such devices cannot be used to capture images, and cannot be used in a portable mode, since they are not battery operated.
The transfer of digital images from a user to a service provider is becoming more popular and more important. Typically, a digital camera user captures a group of digital images that are stored on a removable memory card. These images can be transferred from the memory card and stored, for example, on a hard drive or other non-volatile memory associated with the user's computer. While these images can be printed on a local printer, such as an ink jet printer, it is often simpler and less expensive for the user to have the images printed by a service provider. There are numerous services that can be provided using digital images, such as storing the images on-line, printing the images, or producing digital storage media (e.g. CD-R discs) with duplicate copies of the digital images. These services can be provided at a remote location, typically a location in a different city, by the service provider. When services are ordered from a service provider, the images need to be uploaded using a channel such as the Internet.
Digital images, from digital cameras or scanned photographic film, can be uploaded to a web site for viewing, as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,215 to Fredlund et al. Using a web browser, a group of these digital images can be viewed and selected for printing, for example using the Kodak Photonet Service. The user can select the size of each print to be produced, and the quantity of prints to be made from each image.
Some web sites, such as the site provided by OFOTO at www.ofoto.com, enable a user to upload a group of digital images for sharing with others over the Internet, and for providing digital printing services. This site permits a user to obtain an account using his e-mail address as the account name, and to provide a password and address information. The user can then upload a group of images. After all the images are uploaded, the user can select particular images for printing or sharing with third parties designated by the user. The user can return to this site at a later date, enter their e-mail address and password, and upload or print additional images.
A problem with the prior art is that capturing, uploading, and conveniently viewing digital images via the Internet requires that three expensive devices be used, a digital camera for capturing images, a desktop computer for uploading the images to a website for sharing, and a picture frame for viewing the images in a convenient location, such as on a nightstand or living room table. Purchasing and using these three devices is expensive and difficult.